Red Vs Blue: lyssa
by habu hyuuga
Summary: lyssa, the greek goddess of rage and insanity. should she reside in a care free young canadian girl, the director wants to put her to good use. agents who are named after states,meet the province, meet quebec, meet, lyssa.
1. new girl

Habu. Yeah, my last story randomly stopped. Sorry bout that, but hey, I'm lazy.

Anyways, I was thinking and I pretty much just needed to do this. Disclaimer: I don't own halo, I don't own red vs. blue, this is a fan produced story for non- profit.

HALO: Red Vs Blue

NEW GIRL

In the training grounds

"Oh my god, look at her go." York was watching a one on one hand to hand combat match between Tex and Carolina.

"I think carol's gonna be scared from now own." said Connecticut.

"Oh come on Connie. Its pretty even." said Washington.

The door opened, and the agents immediately looked up, the only ones that weren't already there were Texas and Carolina, and they were accounted for. They all saw a girl in armor that was black with red secondary coloring. Or at least they assumed girl, she was short. But the point was, who was she?

She walked up to them while casually throwing her arms behind her back,

"'I guys. I'm new. Names … umm. Umm.. What'd zey tell me my name was 'gain? I forget. 'Ey! Maybe y'guys know. Well? D'ya?"

". What?" York was confused.

"Wha? What the hell! The director said this was our day off! Our only day off! And now we get a newbie without anyone telling us! Crap, I might have to completely re-do my mission line because of this!" Carolina said and she and Tex limped into the room.

The new girl turned around , "'I! I dunno what my name is. 'Ey! You seem competent. Guess you're in charge 'ere. D'you know?"

"For the love of war, what the heck? You don't know your name, and, what the, do you know anything about protocol?" Carolina was shocked at this, this woman!

"p'otocol. P'otocol. What p'otocol. Wait , I 'ead about zat in a book somewhere. Int'zat when armies 'ave weird 'ules?" talk about a dumbfounded look.

Tex stepped up,

" Are you sure in the right pl- do you have an accent?"

The girl cocked her head, "no?"

"Where are you from?"

"Where I'm f''om. Where I'm f''om. Oh yeah, zat's my name. 'ello everyone, name Québec."

Now Washington was confused, " Q-Quebec? That's in Canada. Were all named after states."

"well. I'm special."

South was intrigued, "special how?"

"well, I suck at 'and-to- 'and combat, I can't aim a sniper rifle, when I z'ow a g'enade it goes ze w'ong way, and umm. … um.. Oh yeah. I can do real weird stuff when im scared and I survive just about anyzing. "

Carolina chsted, " care to prove that in the training grounds, Québec?"

"uh. Sure. Just. Uh. Go easy, please."

Carolina just scoffed and headed out of the room to the training grounds.

"I said zat for your own sake." Québec mumbled.


	2. 2 strange girl

Wow, second chapter, yeah they're short, but that's how I like it.

… ignore that.

Yeah, don't expect to see anything over five hundred words, kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own halo, I don't own red vs. blue, this is a fan produced story for non- profit.

HALO: Red Vs Blue

STRANGE GIRL

"did you say something Québec?" north inquired.

"'uh? No. not at all. Are you okay cuz I didn't say anyzing. You might be c'azy cuz you zought I said somezing and I didn't. nozing at all." and with that she left to the training grounds.

South laughed, "well, now we know she can't lie for crap."

Carolina smirked under her helmet, "you ready?"

"yes, but if you don't plan on going easy, zen know zat you shouldn't let up. No matter what."

"Whatever."

' hand-to-hand combat, Carolina Vs Québec : begin'

"come on, I'll let you make he first move." said Carolina.

Quebec just stood there.

"come on."

Quebec just stood there.

"what the hell?"

"o sorry, zis is my mezod. You go."

"alright then."

Carolina ran up to Quebec, and did a kicking slide into Québec's feet. Quebec toppled over and Carolina grabbed her legs and flipped her over smashing her head on the ground. Carolina then stood up, stepped back and admired her work. Quebec put her arms to her sides, lifted up a little, and coughed out some blood. She then slowly got up, but when she was at mid height, Carolina punched in the face, breaking her screen. Carolina then side kicked her back, soccer punted her up, and caught Québec in the gut between her knee and her elbow. Quebec cough out more blood and thudded to the ground, she stood up and slowly and clumsily waved her arm as if trying to hit Carolina. Carolina grabbed her arm and pulled it down quick, smashing Québec in to the ground once again.

Quebec then got up to her knees, coughed blood once more, looked up at Carolina through her broken mask, and smiled. She smiled the most sadistic, evil, rage filled and just plain frightening smile that Carolina had ever seen,

"good luck."

At that moment Québec appeared ought of no where behind Carolina and hooked one arm around her neck.

" Salut, Sucre. Bienvenue a la mort."


	3. 3 scary girl

_Hi guys, I hope I can continue to update often, but don't take anything for granted._

_If anyone has any suggestions or things they would like me to change, tell me. _

_But not before its so late that it would mess the story up._

_Also, comments and suggestions are great, but no flames, if you hate it so much that you have to flame me, you should just read something else._

_Anyways!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own halo, I do not own Red Vs Blue, this is a fan made story for non-profit._

_HALO: Red Vs Blue_

_Chapter three_

_SCARY GIRL_

_Quebec, with her arm around Carolina's neck, jerked her arm back flipping Carolina over by the neck. As she reached the ground Carolina braced herself, broke free and did the same thing back to Québec. But Québec wouldn't fall for that, she swung herself around so that she did a two feet full force kick into Carolina's back. This sent Carolina flying into the far wall. _

_Now, Carolina was mad, she got up raised her fist and charged at Québec. Québec copied, but as the two charged each other, Québec stopped last second and did a side kick straight into Carolina's gut, and then a high kick straight into her face with such velocity, that Carolina almost instantly flipped back, head first into the ground. Quebec kicked her foot up as high as she could and snapped it back down on Carolina's face before she could react, knocking Carolina unconscious._

_Quebec leaned down grabbed the neck of Carolina's armor and dragged her along the ground to the middle of the training room. But, as soon as she did, the big side doors opened up and dozens of armed soldiers ran out and surrounded Quebec. They yelled at her to drop Carolina or they shoot._

"_STOP! Lower your guns, now!" are deep, angry voice bellowed. _

_The soldiers lowered their guns as the director walked in, " We are not a threat Lyssa. Leave Carolina alone, she's unconscious so she's not a threat either."_

"_Lyssa? Is that what she _told you to call me? She's weak, she doesn't understand what I do for her. She needs to be protected. You are nothing but threats, and threats must be eliminated."

"Lyssa stop. There is nothing threatening here. You came about because Québec was scared. Her reason being scared is unconscious on the floor you can stop now. Stop. Lyssa, stop."

Then, Québec seized up and started ticking, then a song wavered out of her lips, "tick-tock goes the clock, Lyssa wants her food, and when the bell rings, Lyssa comes for you. The pendulum becomes a swinging blade, just for your neck, Lyssa props you underneath, and the pendulum does the rest…"

Quebec drop to her knees hands on her head, " LYSSA! Stop! I'm fine now, you can stop. You can stop, its okay."

Quebec crawled on her knees to the director, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Carolina, she wanted to train. I-I didn't no what to do, I told she should go easy but, I don't think she knows what easy means."

"Agent Québec, stand up, you have no need to be sorry. Agent Carolina is fine."

"o-okay." Québec got up and ran to the viewing, hoping the others weren't scared of her yet.


End file.
